Are You Ready for the Next Step?
by CurleyPatches
Summary: It is one of Donna's rare days off from work and she spends it taking are of all of her doctors appointments. She gets board in the waiting room and decides to read one of the silly magazines you find in all doctors offices. What silly test does she take and what is Josh's reaction when he finds out that Donna is at the doctor's office?


This is a story that takes place while Donna is still working for Josh as a secretary.

I do not own West Wing or the Characters.

/

Donna's POV

It is one of my few Donna days that Josh allows me and I am spending it at the doctor's office, just great. And they don't even have any good magazines! I guess I have to read this silly girls magazine. Ha this test sounds so stupid seriously "Ready For The Next Step?"; a test to see if you and your man are ready for marriage. Well I might as well.

Ready for the Next Step?

 _15 questions to see if you and your man ready for marriage_

1) How long ago did you meet your Hunk?

A. Yesterday

B. A month ago

C. A year ago

D. A couple of years

Obviously D. I have been working for him for ages

2) How often do you fight?

A. Never

B. All the time

C. Occasionally

D. We don't fight we bicker

Well, I guess bickering and bantering are basically the same thing so D.

3) Who pays for your dates?

A. What dates?

B. Me

C. Him always

D. We split it, sometimes one of us pays

In the beginning he always paid because I did not make a salary, once I got a salary I made sure I paid my amount. Sometimes I will still end up with a takeout on my desk prepaid if I am having a bad day, but I guess I will go with D. again since we usually split.

4) If you had a child right now what would be the fathers response?

A. deny ever knowing you

B. he would pay child support

C. He would get the kid on weekends

D. He would be happy and you would raise it together

Um, he would be forced to fire me but I would probably leave him, he does not need a scandal on his record but he would at least want to pay child support. So I guess B.

5) Who is the dominate on in the relationship?

A. I don't know

B. You

C. Him

D. He thinks he is but everyone close to us knows you are the real boss

When he is proud he puffs out his chest and struts and he feels like he is in authority when he bellows for me. But without me he would never show up anywhere on time and he would die because he is more focused on work than taking care of himself. Someone needs to bring him down to earth when he acts stupid. So definitely D.

6) How much do you know about his favorite sports team?

A. I tune sports talk out

B. I know he likes football

C. Of Course

D. Do you want to know their stats, standings, draft picks

He loves the Mets almost as much as he loves his job. It's his dream to be "hey manned" by Pizza. Taping the games seems to be the only thing he can do by himself, I end up watching the games if I am at home at a reasonable time and are home alone. If not I just read the newspaper highlights about the game so we can talk about it in the office. So D.

7) Does he get jealous when you are with other guys?

A. Why would I care

B. What other guys

C. A little

D. He becomes a little green monster

D. for sure. He tries to ruin every date I go on. I have gotten in the habit of not telling him of he would think of something I need to do before I leave.

8) Do you understand each other?

A. What is there to understand

B. Sometimes

C. We are often on the same page

D. We finish each other's sentences

D. of course. People complain about our half spoken language. I am pretty sure we have scared some interns away with our constant banter, half sentences and his childish ways.

9) How do you feel when he looks at other girls?

A. I don't care

B. It's ok

C. Annoying

D. You want to kill the girl

D. He is not allowed to give his wow look to anyone but me. And all the girls he comes in contact with would be horrible for him, they would use him for his position and not understand why the job is so important to him.

10) Do you like his possessiveness?

A. No way

B. ehh

C. I do not notice

D. it is sweet unless he feels like he is losing me, than it is too much

He will watch me from afar and bounce into a conversation if he feels like the man is trying to make a move on me or honestly talk to me so D. again.

11) Do you know his Birthday?

A. Nope

B. It is one of a couple days, I just can't remember

C. Yes

D. Do you want to know the date, hour, minute, weight

Of course I know his birthday down to the minute, we usually end up spending it together so D. again!

12) Does he know your anniversary?

A. we don't have one

B. With gentle reminders

C. He usually remembers

D. He remembers more of them than me.

D. He still sends me flowers on our not anniversary but I secretly love them because they show that he missed me when I left and values my effort.

13) Are you mistaken as a married couple?

A. Nope

B. We are not ones for public affection

C. Once

D. All the time

D. I cannot count how many people think we are married, it is at least once every 3 months. Even some of the new staff thinks we are married. Can they read my last name MOSS! Sometimes I do wish they were right.

14) Do you dream of doing things together?

A. The two of us? no

B. Not out loud

C. We talk about it

D. Duh! Life is boring when you are alone

D. You do not see one of us without the other. He relays on me to keep him on track and just being around him is addicting to me I just can't get enough. Plus, he is going to take me to Hawaii one of these days.

15) Do you love each other?

A. ehhh

B. Someday we might

C. Maybe

D. We keep each other alive

D. We keep each other alive. After Rosslyn his mom came up to me and said he was living for us. He would not give up the fight because he wants to live to see his women. And he is the reason I get up in the morning, go to work and work extremely long hours.

I look at the bottom of the page it tells me to count up the amount of each letter I had. Wow, 1B and 14 D's! so I looked to see what letter D said.

Mostly D's

Girl All You Are Missing is the Ring!

Are you sure you are not married already? You and your man know almost everything about each other from your birthdays to sports states. You are in it for the long haul with all those years together under your belt plus, people already think you are married. Neither one of you like seeing the other with another person and you practically rely on each other to live. Like all couples you have some fights but most of it is playful bickering and nothing serious. You are ready to walk around official bonded to each other, even though the piece of paper will not change much in your relationship because you are already madly in love. Be aware that children might be around the corner but that is no problem with the amount of love going around your house. I am speaking for all the woman who are jealous of you and your man; GET MARRIED. Nothing should be holding you down, move on to the next chapter of your life, together.

Wow, it says I should marry Josh! Oh My Gosh I just took a survey seeing if I should marry my boss!

"Donatella Moss, the doctor is ready to see you."

I get up and walk over to the nurse. As I do my phone rings. "Donna Moss"

"Donna I need you to come into the office." said a frazzled Josh.

"I can't I am at the doctor's office"

"Oh, no Donna what is wrong with you,"

"It is nothing Josh, I will come over once I am done here, ok."

"Donna"

"What?"

"Can you tell me why you are at the doctors"

"Josh I will tell you later" the phone was silent "Josh?"

"Sorry Donna, I will let you go see the Doctor now."

"Ok, by."

"It is so sweet that your husband is worried about you, every woman wants a man that cares about her." said the older nurse.

"Oh, he is not my husband." I tell the nurse.

"Oh, joy that means you can invite me to the wedding."

"I don't think that is ever going to happen but if it does you are invited."

"No man cares that much unless he is in love, You can send the invite to me here at the office; my name is Hazel Waters and your doctor will be here soon."

"Ok thank you," well that was weird.

Hazel's POV:

I go out into the waiting room and I see a man rush in, I had never seen him before but I felt like I knew who he was. The man sits down and starts to bounce his leg. After a few minutes this man picks up the same magazine the Donatella woman was reading before and smiles, that's strange.

Donna's POV:

It is nice to be out of the doctor's office I have never liked blood work especially for blood test, sometimes I feel like I would rather keep the blood in me and face any problems when they arise. Now it is time to go to the office and calm hurricane Josh on my off day. I quickly walk into the waiting room, before I could even sign out I heard someone who sounded like Josh yell Donna and I feel him rap his arms around me for a hug. "Donna I was so worried about you, are you ok?"

"Yes I am ok, but Josh what are you doing here, you sounded like there was a lot going on today."

Josh looks down at his feet before he starts to say "I was working and there was a small emergency but all I could do was focus on you and your doctors appointment. Then Leo told me just to leave and only come back when I could do work or stop messing up the people that are actually working. So I came to see you."

"Oh Josh you know you are so sweet sometimes. Let's go back to the office and get some work done ok."

"Ok, Donna." Josh puts his hand on the small of my back and starts to lead me out the door. Once out of the clinic he looks at me and says " So we are practically married. Oh by the way I would not just give child support I would help you raise the little Lyman or Moss-Lyman or Lyman-Moss, and I would marry you before that because I am just that classic of a guy."

I am shocked, "What makes you think I wrote in that magazine?"

"Well there are little hearts around the sheet, you put my name in the lovers name boxes, and you practices your signature on the bottom as Mrs. Joshua Lyman." I am blushing. "The way you write it is so much like how I sign my name. You know I would sue you for forgery of my name if I did not find it so adorable."

"Joshua Lyman if you know what was best for you, you would shut up this minute before I kill you. There were no hearts drawn on that paper Josh. And you cannot sue someone for writing your last name similarly when there is a different first name attached to it."

Ignoring what Donna said "Wow. We do sound like an old married couple, who knew these magazines could be so right. I need to tell Sam, he would find this so romantic."

"JOSHUA"

"What...Ok, I will shut up now" and with that Josh leans in and kisses me on the lips, it was the most blissful thing I have ever experienced. Before I knew it the kiss depended and a decade's worth of love was all expressed in the one kiss. I break off the kiss because I am about to pass out from lack of oxygen. "I have an even better idea" Josh whispers into my ear "instead of going back to the office we go on a nice walk around the monuments, or you know something else?"

"No, we are going back to the office"

"But it's your day off." whined Josh.

"That has never stopped you before from making me work on my days off."

Fine we can go back to the office, but you answered one question wrong in the magazine."

"What was that," I ask him.

"No one thinks that you are the dominate one in our relationship, they just think I listen to you because you are my employee."

"Sure Joshy whatever you say."

"Donna you were right I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either."


End file.
